vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zola (Blue Dragon)
|-|Base= |-|Zola With Killer Bat= |-|Demon Zola= Summary Zola is the main tritagontist of the anime and game series, Blue Dragon. She is a shadow wielder and her false shadow partner is named Killer Bat. When younger prior to the anime, Zola survived an accident while on a research expedition to ancient ruins with her father and Lord Nene that resulted in her father's death. In sadness and despair, Zola gave into the legendary darkness and Killer Bat, the creature sealed in the ruins that removed all good from Zola, turning her into the avatar of the darkness itself. It was at that point that Zola began her quest to fight under Gran Kingdom, locate the 7 Soldiers of Light’s descendants and release the darkness back into the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C to 7-A | At least 7-A.' 3-A '''to '''Low 2-C' | At least 7-A, likely far higher | At least 7-A. 3-A to Low 2-C Name: Zola Origin: Blue Dragon Gender: Female Age: Unspecified. At least in her teens Classification: Shadow Wielder, Avatar of the Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, True Flight via Killer Bat, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Grows much stronger in all stats when Killer Bat transforms), Limited Intangibility via Killer Bat being a shadow, Can breathe underwater, Possibly Pocket Dimension Creation (Killer Bat should have its own pocket dimension like Phoenix does), Empathic Manipulation (Killer Bat chased away the goodness inside Zola and became the representation of her inner darkness), Forcefield Creation, Transformation (Killer Bat can transform into a stronger form during battle), Abstract Existence (Real shadows, humans and all living things are spawned parts of the very darkness itself; Killer Bat is the representation of Zola’s inner darkness and the darkness itself along with Zola) and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can resist being affected by Logi and Odin’s electric attacks) | All previous abilities at a much higher level, plus Possible Durability Negation (Should be able to destroy intangible dark shadow creatures spawned from the darkness like other shadow wielders can, which are intangible spirits of some kind and she created them anyway), Fusionism (Can fuse with Killer Bat to become stronger), Conceptual Manipulation (Is the very concept of darkness itself that makes up the world and can use it for her own uses), Can continuously grow in all stats while inside the darkness, Instant Automatic Absorption (Can automatically absorb anyone and anything within/has contact with the darkness in any way; was using the darkness to envelop and consume the entire world), BFR (Can send those absorbed by the darkness to it’s “heart”, which is a void of nothingness), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly. Is able to regenerate, even from nothing, back into a soul) via the darkness, Pocket Reality Manipulation (the darkness has an entire pocket universe and/or dimension within itself), Creation (Can create the creatures spawned by the darkness; the darkness created the entire world and all living things, such as humans and shadows), Attack Negation (The darkness can completely negate attacks that come in contact with it in any way), Precognition (Can read opponent attacks and moves before they even make them), Information Manipulation (Killer Bat can manipulate knowledge and transmit it to others, like Blue Dragon and Shu) Attack Potency: At least''' Street level''' (Is physically comparable to the likes of general logi, who should be no weaker than Knight Master Conrad, who can easily destroy robotic machinery made by Gran Kingdom) to Mountain level (Is the source of Killer Bat’s power and strength, who is at least equal to Blue Dragon) | At least Mountain level. Universe level to Universe level+ (Wields the concept of darkness for the universe at her disposal, which she was using to absorb existence. Is the very concept of darkness itself; the darkness contains a universe within itself) | At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Is no weaker than Shu and Blue Dragon) | At least Mountain level (Becomes far stronger through Killer Bat’s second form). Universe level to Universe level+ (Fights together with Killer Bat and can fuse with him to continuously grow in power through the darkness) Speed: '''At least '''Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Can react to attacks from Gran Kingdom machines without difficulty, which are made of electricity. Can easily react to light speed beams and dodge them) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light (Can react to and physically dodge attacks from Blue Dragon and other shadows with ease even without Killer Bat) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light (Killer Bat can easily dodge and out speed attacks from Gran Kingdom machines. Can react to and dodged light speed beams with ease) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed of Light (Moved around in the heart of darkness, which appeared to be a void of nothing) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level to Mountain level (Can withstand attacks from equally strong enemies) | At least Mountain level. Universe level to Universe level+ | At least Mountain level, likely far higher | At least Mountain level. Universe level '''to '''Universe level+ Stamina: Very high. Limitless with the concept of darkness (Is the very concept of darkness that makes up the world) Range: Extended melee range | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of kilometers | At least hundreds of kilometers to universal+. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Zola is a master tactician, battle strategist, and planner as she created a plan to gather and lead all the descendants of the 7 Soldiers of Light, use them to take down Gran Kingdom, defeat Lord Nene, and unseal the darkness from the Sealed Grounds, setting the course of the entire series before it even began. It is these intelligence feats that make Zola one of the most intelligent characters in the franchise. Weaknesses: Being beaten causes Killer Bat to be unable to battle, and while she is it’s avatar, Zola cannot unleash the darkness’s power without it being unleashed from the sealed grounds | Nothing notable Key: Pre-Darkness Zola | Pre-Darkness Zola/Killer Bat | Post-Darkness Zola | Post-Darkness Zola and Killer Bat | Demon Zola/Killer Bat Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Gallery File:Dark_Zola.jpg|Dark Zola. File:Dark_Zola_and_Killer_Bat.jpg|Dark Zola with Killer Bat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2